Black Dog
by Aredhel Anarion
Summary: Una propuesta de Walburga para enderezar su vida. Recuerdos de cuando la pureza de la sangre no importaba. Un disco de Led Zeppelin a tope. Porque para Sirius, libertad es la palabra más bella.


Bueno, vuelvo con otro reto (me encantan los retos). Este en concreto es del **Foro Poetas Anónimos**, y su nombre es **Amistad y Familia**. Yo he elegido el género _Family_. Este fic lo llevaba preparando desde principios de verano, y cuando vi este reto, decidí presentarlo ya que se ajustaba a sus características.

El fic trata sobre el día en el que Sirius se marchó de Grimmauld Place. Sirius es mi personaje favorito, y espero haberle hecho justicia. :S Ya me diréis.

**Disclaimer:** Sirius no es mío (ojalá, de ser así aún estaría vivo y con algún que otro hijo muy parecido a mi). Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Alguna que otra palabrota, pero qué le voy a hacer, es Sirius. :)

-El título del fic es el de una canción de **Led Zeppelin** que también aparece por ahí. Para los interesados, dejo el link (borrad los espacios) http: //www. youtube .com/watch? v=bqE0gO3_BwY  
También aparece una canción buenísima del mismo grupo y del mismo álbum. Stairway to Heaven (muy recomendable, sobre todo el final) de la que también dejo el link: http: // .com/ watch?v=BcL---4xQYA (Acaba más o menos en el minuto 8:01, luego hay algo que el que hizo el vídeo denomina "Surprise" (ni idea de lo que puede ser)

Dicho esto, espero que os guste. Yo eatoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

_

* * *

_

Cornamenta:

_Me estoy volviendo loco. Si te digo que incluso hecho a Quejicus, verás hasta que punto me está trastornando esta casa. Hasta agradecería que me rallaras la oreja con alguno de tus monólogos sobre Evans (no más de un minuto, no te hagas ilusiones)._

_El otro día me escribió Lunático. Y lo que no me puedo creer es que ni tú ni Colagusano hayáis tenido la decencia de escribirme una mísera línea. De Colagusano lo entiendo, porque aún tengo la duda de que sepa escribir, pero de ti… O sea, que le escribes a Evans y a mí no. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no te contesta y yo suelo hacerlo, me parece muy rastrero._

_Además, a mi madre le ha dado por decirme que aún no es tarde para reconducir mi vida. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Si no estuvieras tan lejos, diría que se le ha contagiado tu enfermedad cerebral._

_Mándame un pasatiempo, cualquier cosa. Y hazlo ya, o me veré obligado a maltratarte._

_Sirius._

Sirius Black dobló el papel sobre el que acababa de escribirle a James Potter, sin importarle que la tinta estuviera fresca y se pudiese correr, y la metió en uno de los sobres que guardaba en el cuarto cajón de su escritorio de roble. Pasó la punta de la lengua por el borde de dicho sobre y selló la carta, atándola a la pata de la lechuza de su hermano, Artemis, que había conseguido "tomar prestada" mientras él estaba en el baño.

Mientras observaba a la lechuza negra alejarse entre las plomizas nubes que presagiaban tormenta, no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez en el día qué coño había hecho para nacer en esa familia. ¿Acaso había ofendido a alguien en su otra vida? Algo debía de haber hecho, porque si no, no sería radicalmente opuesto a toda la ideología de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Varias veces había llegado a la conclusión de que debía ser adoptado, si no, no se imaginaba el por qué del enorme abismo ideológico que lo separaba de los restantes miembros de su familia. Esa era, sin duda alguna, una buena teoría, exceptuando el _pequeño_ detalle de que era exactamente igual que su padre, Orión Black.

Pero pese a ser la viva imagen de su padre, no veía diferencias entre los nacidos de magos y los nacidos de _muggles_, como él. Ambos tipos de personas tenían varita, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué toda esa palabrería acerca de la pureza de sangre? Pero su familia era fiel defensora de dicha teoría, lo que lo colocaba en una posición incómoda, en la que la solución más obvia era evitar a sus padres. Porque Sirius Black era demasiado fiel a sus principios como para cerrar la boca y callar sobre sus ideas.

Resignado a permanecer toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación (una vez más, como cada uno de los siete días que habían pasado desde que había regresado de Hogwarts al acabar el curso), se dirigió al equipo de música _muggle_ que le había regalado Lunático hacía unos años y puso a todo volumen un disco de Led Zeppelin, recomendado por Cornamenta.

_-Son Dios, tío -había dicho James._

_-Pero, ¿no era Evans tu Diosa, Cornamenta?_

_-Soy politeísta, Canuto. Ya sabes, varios dioses. Que Evans sea la principal no significa que no haya más._

A Sirius le había bastado escucharlos dos minutos para estar de acuerdo con su amigo. Led Zeppelin era lo más cercano a la divinidad musical que Sirus había oído nunca. Las primeras notas de _Black Dog_, su canción favorita, comenzaron a sonar por la habitación. Sirius aumentó el volumen, esperando que su madre le oyera y subiera dando gritos. Ya podía imaginarlo. Llegaría gritando por las escaleras, se apostaría frente a la puerta cerrada, dando berridos y golpes con los puños, esperando ilusamente que su hijo bajara el volumen. Seguramente comenzaría con su perorata sobre por qué le hacía eso a su pobre madre. Sirius le respondería gritando sandeces varias y subiendo aún más el volumen, para que escuchase bien la música _muggle_. Walburga odiaba todo lo procedente de _muggles_, incluso aunque fuera una música tan buena como aquella. Le iba a montar una escena. Seguramente echaría la puerta abajo, como la otra vez. Se relamió sólo de pensarlo. Necesitaba algo de acción.

-_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove._

Comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba de memoria, siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza. Agudizó el oído: nada aún. Su madre parecía no tener muchas ganas de levantarse de su lujoso sofá. Él se encargaría de acelerar las cosas. Subió un poco más el volumen, de modo que resonara por cada rincón de la casa.

-_Ah, ah, child, way you shake that thing gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting._

Cerró los ojos, cantando a pleno pulmón y rasgando las cuerdas de una guitarra imaginaria. Se tiró al suelo, deslizándose sobre las rodillas en el pulido suelo de madera.

-_Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way watch your honey drip, can't keep away._

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de los golpes que provenían del suelo, tan ensimismado como estaba en su actuación imaginaria. Primero pensó que estaban ocasionados por su propio baile entusiasmado, pero cuando oyó unos gritos amortiguados que los acompañaban, no le cupo la menor duda de que era su madre. Se la imaginó de pie en la mesa del comedor, enarbolando una escoba y golpeando el techo como una posesa.

-Vieja zorra –musitó para sus adentros. Aumentó el volumen al máximo y se dejó llevar por la música, golpeando el suelo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Pronto llegarían los golpes en la puerta, los gritos, y posiblemente, el encantamiento silenciador. Después, el castigo que Sirius nunca cumpliría, y las amenazas que seguramente se cumplirían, pero que a Sirius le importaban más bien poco.

Dichas amenazas (borrarlo del árbol familiar, echarlo de casa, dejarlo sin herencia) se llevaban repitiendo desde aquel uno de septiembre en el que Sirius se sentó en un viejo taburete frente a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, con un raído sombrero en la cabeza. Esperaba de él el veredicto sobre su destino, que llevaba decidido desde que nació. O al menos eso creían sus padres. Sin embargo, el sabio sombrero lo había mandado a la otra punta del Gran Comedor, alejándolo de la casa de su familia. Había dado la vuelta a su destino, condenándolo al desprecio de los suyos y a lucir una corbata roja en su pecho, no verde, como todo el mundo esperaba. Pero a Sirius Black no le importó en absoluto, porque minutos después, estaba sentado junto a los tres mejores amigos que uno podía tener: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano. Los Merodeadores.

Y desde esa noche, cuando sus padres se enteraron de la vergüenza que acababa de traer su primogénito sobre la familia (cortesía de Narcisa Black, que no perdió ni un segundo en enarbolar una pluma y comunicarles la noticia a sus queridos tíos), las amenazas eran el pan de cada día. Y a Sirius le daba igual que lo borraran del árbol genealógico de los Black, porque no había en esa familia nada que pudiera echar de menos. Salvo quizás Regulus.

Y si lo echaran de casa, sería incluso un alivio alejarse de una vida llena de ideologías elitistas que sonaban vacías en sus oídos. Es más, les sonreiría a todos y se marcharía contento, probablemente dejando algo tras de sí. Quizás un encantamiento de presencia permanente en todos los objetos _muggles_ que había en su habitación, con la intención de que su madre muriera del disgusto. Quizás el humo acre del cigarro que apagaría en la coronilla de Kreacher. Quizás el arrepentimiento por dejar a Regulus solo, en medio de toda esa basura que oía sin escuchar, hablaba sin pensar y aconsejaba sin sentir. Solo, con esa familia que le llenaría la cabeza de estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre.

Algo en su interior se desgarró al imaginarse a Regulus condenándose al tipo de vida que llevaban sus padres. Siempre conspirando, con el único objetivo de ser la familia más noble de Londres. Y del país, si era posible. Vale que desde su ingreso en Hogwarts Regulus se hubiera vuelto un capullo integral que miraba a su hermano con superioridad. _"¿Superioridad? ¿Qué coño se ha creído, el muy imbécil?" _Pero Regulus no era malo de por sí. Siempre habían sido uña y carne. Por lo menos, hasta que sus nuevos amigos le empezaron a llenar el cerebro de absurdas ideas sobre el poder y el linaje. Entonces se había vuelto un imbécil lameculos que sólo vivía para contentar a su padre.

Sirius apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al oír unos golpes en la puerta. Dejó de cantar, y los ojos le brillaron. _"Empieza la función"_

-¿Qué coño pasa? –rugió a la puerta cerrada.

Nada. Sólo golpes y más golpes. Seguro que era su madre. Hasta que no gritase, no pensaba ceder ni un ápice. Le quitaría la diversión. Se tumbó en la cama cuan largo era, deleitándose con los golpes cada vez más fuertes que llegaban desde el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta. _"Se está desesperando."_ Sirius sabía que su madre estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo con un golpe de varita, y lanzarle un maleficio. Pero, ¿por qué hoy se estaba haciendo de rogar?

-¡Abre, joder!

Por fin, una voz. Con taco incluido. Mejor aún. Pero no era ni por asomo la que esperaba. Esa voz, grave y elegante, no se parecía nada a la chillona y llena de rabia que solía usar con él Walburga Black. Superó la sorpresa inicial en apenas dos segundos. ¿Qué demonios hacía Regulus golpeando su puerta como un poseso?

-¿Qué coño quieres? –gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-¡Ábreme!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Abre o… -la voz de su hermano comenzaba a sonar furiosa.

-¿O qué? –Se burló Sirius- ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Tú y tus amiguitos mortífagos?

-Sirius, ábreme ya, ¡joder!

-No me da la puta gana, ¿sabes? Además, ¿no te ha prohibido tu querido padre que entres aquí?

Silencio. Y de pronto, el golpe. Sin duda, Regulus estaba tratando de echar la puerta abajo. Y a juzgar por los crujidos de la madera, enarbolaba algo muy duro.

-¡Para, imbécil! ¿Qué quieres?

Se oyeron jadeos amortiguados del otro lado de la puerta. Apenas dos segundos más tarde, otro golpe. Y otro. Si seguía así, la puerta no duraría mucho. Así que Sirius tomó una decisión. Tras levantarse de la cama, abrió la puerta de un tirón, y tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse antes de que Regulus le dejase sin descendencia con lo que parecía… ¿un bate?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Sirius sonó tan fría y cortante como la de su padre.

Pero Regulus no se amedrantó. Le miró, desafiante, al más puro estilo Black.

-¿Dónde está Artemis?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Tú sabrás lo que haces con tus cosas –mintió Sirius-. Y ahora largo.

Regulus lo miró altanero, pero no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora además de imbécil, eres sordo?

-Quiero saber dónde está Artemis.

Los ojos de Regulus parecían llamear de furia.

-Si insistes… -repuso Sirius, fingiendo un bostezo-. Volando.

-¿Qué?

-Lo he mandado a entregar una carta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Regulus, furioso.

-Porque para eso sirven las lechuzas.

-¡Tendrías que haberme pedido permiso!

-No me habrías dejado. Así que decidí facilitar las cosas. Acortar el camino.

Regulus echaba chispas. Blandió el bate, mirando a Sirius con furia.

-Eres un maldito traidor. No me extraña que papá te quiera echar de casa.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Sirius con una fuerza inusitada. Hasta ese momento, siempre que su madre le llamaba traidor, siempre que su padre le decía que se avergonzaba de él, siempre que alguna de sus primas le miraba con desprecio, Regulus miraba al suelo o desaparecía sigilosamente. Nunca manifestaba su opinión, por lo que Sirius, en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que aquel chico no estuviera podrido del todo, como el resto de su familia. Guardaba la tenue esperanza de que quisiera irse con él lejos de la locura de los Black. Por eso aquellas palabras se clavaron en él como dagas candentes, destruyendo toda compasión que pudiera haber sentido por Regulus. Se miraron en silencio, mientras una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar en el equipo de música.

-Fuera –dijo Sirius.

Se maldijo a sí mismo al notar un molesto escozor en los ojos. Regulus se le quedó mirando, con una expresión indescifrable pintada en sus nobles facciones, al parecer sin intención alguna de moverse.

-¡He dicho que te vayas! –estalló Sirius.

El chico le dirigió una última mirada, bajando el bate lentamente.

-Sirius, yo… -por primera vez, en su mirada se podía leer algo distinto a la habitual indiferencia. Algo parecido a la compasión. Y Sirius no quería compasión. Nunca la había necesitado.

-¡Fuera! –rugió, y por un momento, pareció más un enorme perro negro que un apuesto chico de dieciséis años.

Regulus no se hizo más de rogar, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sirius se quedó de pie, como un pasmarote, todavía demasiado aturdido como para hacer nada. Se acercó a la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, completamente abatido. Las palabras de Regulus eran lo más parecido a una bofetada que había recibido durante su vida. Sólo que eran mil veces peores que una simple bofetada. Porque las bofetadas se olvidan, y el dolor que provocan acaba cesando, pero las palabras de un hermano no se olvidan. Y duelen para siempre. Eran las mismas que llevaba temiendo escuchar desde que Regulus llegó de su primer año en Hogwarts hablando de las maravillas que le contaban sus amigos Slytherin. Pero, nunca, pese a la presión de Orión, se había posicionado claramente del lado del Señor Oscuro, y Sirius guardaba la esperanza de que no tarde para él, como ya lo era para Bella, que lucía con orgullo la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

El tiempo se estiró y se encogió como un chicle, haciendo imposible determinar cuánto tiempo estuvo inmóvil. No fue consciente de que había empezado a llover hasta que un trueno temible ahogó la música que sonaba, aún a tope, en su habitación.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold__  
__and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Una escalera al cielo… ya podría esa dama cedérsela a él, para que pudiese escapar de toda la mierda que se amontonaba dentro de esa casa. Sobre todo ahora, que su única razón para quedarse, por mínima que fuese, se acaba de ir al traste. Y después de coger su escalera, le diría a la dama que siempre ha estado equivocada. Terriblemente equivocada. Que hasta que Colagusano, Lunático y Cornamenta no comenzasen a relucir como muñequitos amariconados, no le dará la razón. Porque ellos sí que son oro, y no toda la maldita riqueza que se amontonaba en esta casa de locos.

oOo

_Sirius, apostado tras la puerta que conducía al salón de los Black, escuchaba la conversación que allí se desarrollaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Acababa de volver a casa por Navidad, después de haber pasado sus primeros meses en Hogwarts. Sabía lo que se le venía encima, el vociferador se su madre la primera noche en el colegio, después de saber a qué casa había ido a parar, había sido muy esclarecedor. Pero nada le había preparado para el desprecio de toda su familia cuando llegó a casa. Ni un regalo en Nochebuena. Ni una palabra amable. La indiferencia total. Las palabras de Walburga resonaban claras y nítidas al otro lado de la pared:_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Orión? Yo no lo quiero aquí para las vacaciones de Pascua. Me avergüenza sentar en nuestra noble mesa a un traidor a la sangre como él. No se me escapa la mirada de Druella cada vez que estoy con ella. Se ríe de mí, Orión. Yo no quiero a ese bastardo bajo mi techo. Por no hablar de la influencia que podría ejercer sobre Regulus. Ni hablarlo. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hemos hecho mal?_

_- Ese chico no vuelve aquí por vacaciones. No quiero que contamine la cabeza de Regulus con absurdas ideas sobre los sucios muggles que ahora tiene por amigos. Ni hablarlo. Se queda en Hogwarts. Lo va a pagar caro… ¡un Black en Gryffindor!_

_Y Sirius, con once años, solo tras la puerta, lloraba. Porque después de todo, eran sus padres los que no querían saber absolutamente nada de él. Y aunque fuesen los peores padres del mundo, esas palabras escuchadas de sus labios dolían como pocas cosas pueden doler. En medio de su desesperación, una mano pequeña y fría se posó sobre su hombro._

_-Sirius… ¿qué te pasa?_

_Regulus le miraba con sus ojos inteligentes, cargados de interrogación._

_-Na… Nada, Reg._

_Después de todo, Regulus aún no entendía muy bien la diferencia entre dormir en una cama con dosel verde o en una con dosel rojo. Y a sus nueve años de edad, la pureza de sangre no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Con tal de tener a alguien con quien jugar… Y su prima Bella se encargaba de entretenerle con sus particulares formas de divertirse, y aunque casi siempre acabase llorando, siempre volvía con su inocencia, la misma que hacía que le diera igual en qué extremo del Gran Comedor estuviese sentado su hermano._

_Y entonces, los gritos al otro lado de la puerta se hicieron más audibles, y Regulus, que era pequeño pero no tonto, comprendió:_

_-Sirius… a mí me da igual que vayas a Gryffindor o a Slytherin. Mientras sigas siendo mi hermano…_

_Y Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, conmovido por las palabras de su hermano pequeño. Claro que nunca admitiría lo que esas palabras habían causado en su interior. Luego, poniéndose en pie, recitó la frase mágica:_

_-¿A que no me pillas?_

_Y había salido corriendo por la casa, seguido de Regulus, que chillaba y no dejaba de proclamar que su hermano hacía trampas._

oOo

Un Sirius de dieciséis años sonrió, tumbado encima de la cama, mientras evocaba las palabras de su hermano. Y pensar que ahora Regulus le evitaba para no decirle a la cara lo que pensaba… Que había quedado más que claro hacía un rato. Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y apagó la música, quedando así la habitación sumida en un silencio extraño. Después de todo, Walburga no se había levantado. _"Vaya… otro día será."_

Se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. La tromba de agua no hacía amago de remitir. _"Pues menos mal que estamos en verano…"_ Aburrido y sin nada que hacer, se decidió por ir a la biblioteca de la casa. Seguramente si James le viera en una sala a rebosar de libros se descojonaría de él durante semanas. Casi podía imaginárselo. _"Canuto, eso son libros, no fotos de tías en bolas. ¿En qué coño estás pensando?"_ Sonrió, casi viendo a su amigo mirarle con esa cara de absoluto espanto que solía poner cuando algún profesor le hacía una pregunta. Se apartó de la ventana y salió de su habitación, riéndose en silencio. Cuando pasó frente a la habitación de su hermano, constató que ningún sonido salía de ella. _"Que se pudra en el mismo agujero de ratas que sus padres"_, pensó con amargura.

Aquel piso de la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Sus padres estarían abajo, seguramente ideando la mejor forma de que Regulus aceptara tatuarse la Marca en el antebrazo. En cuanto a Regulus, estaría en su habitación, maldiciendo a Sirius porque por su culpa no podría enviar una carta a alguno de sus estúpidos amigos.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba entornada, así que Sirius se asomó primero para constatar que no había nadie. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, vislumbró a Orión Black sentado junto al gran ventanal, y por desgracia, Orión también lo vio a él. Era inútil huir.

-Sirius –dijo su padre, levantándose del sofá que ocupaba-. Hoy vienen a cenar Druella y Cygnus con sus hijas.

-Me da igual –replicó Sirius, desafiante-. No pienso bajar.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, idéntica a la que solía lanzarle él mismo a Quejicus. Por lo demás, no dio muestras de inmutarse.

-Oh, claro que irás, si aprecias tu entereza física. Créeme, no nos agrada tu presencia, pero tu madre quiere hablar contigo. Tiene… algo que proponerte.

-¿Y por qué no viene ahora a decirme lo que me tenga que decir?

-Porque está convencida de que causará más efecto si estamos en familia. Además… estoy seguro de que Cygnus y Druella querrán añadir algo al respecto.

-Me paso por el culo todo lo que me quieran decir. No me importa en absoluto.

Su padre pasó por alto el lenguaje que había utilizado Sirius, pero contestó a su réplica con firmeza:

-Irás, si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Sé lo que me conviene, y desde luego, esa cena no es algo que esté en mi lista.

-¡Irás, aunque tenga que lanzarte un maleficio! –tronó su padre, y Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño y vulnerable ante la autoridad de Orión.

-No.

Orión Black se acercó a él y Sirius tuvo que retroceder un paso. Y otro. Se maldijo por su debilidad, y plantó los pies en el suelo, dejando que su padre se acercase a él. Cuando lo tuvo a un escaso medio metro, Orión levantó la mano y propinó a su hijo una sonora bofetada que le hizo tambalearse.

-Irás, maldito traidor –escupió, con la voz teñida de rabia.

Y se marchó, dejando tras de sí a un Sirius humillado y dolorido, que la emprendió a patadas con los muebles cuando su padre desapareció por la puerta, maldiciendo a toda su familia.

Lágrimas de rabia inundaban sus mejillas, ocasionadas por la certeza de que no podía negarse a bajar a cenar. Si lo hacía, su padre seguramente lo obligaría a bajar mediante algún tipo de maleficio, que sin duda lo humillaría delante de todos. Y si Sirius tenía una cualidad propia de los Black, ésa era el orgullo. Y no iba a permitir que nadie, y menos su padre, se riera de él. Bajaría, y les enseñaría a todos de una vez que no pensaba aceptar sus ideas. Eso le serviría de lección a Regulus por ser un imbécil sin ideas propias.

Malhumorado, se acercó a la ventana y contemplo la lluvia caer. Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza los cristales, y grandes charcos inundaban Grimmauld Place. Como aquella vez…

oOo

_Sirius observaba a su hermano volar en círculos, montado sobre su escoba de juguete. Se aburría. Y aunque la escoba no era un mal juego, sólo podía montarse uno cada vez; además, pasado un tiempo aburría. Era una tarde primaveral de mediados de mayo, y el calor comenzaba a apretar en la habitación de la mansión Black destinada a albergar los juguetes de los dos hermanos._

_-Reg, me toca._

_-¡No, no, no! Me toca a mí –gritaba su hermano de cinco años-. Tú has estado mucho tiempo antes._

_-¡Reg! ¡Déjamela!_

_Acabaron enzarzados en una pelea a escobazo limpio, en la que no faltaban las patadas ni los puñetazos. Cuando Walburga, alertada por los chillos, entró en la habitación y se encontró tal escena, les confiscó la escoba. Regulus sollozaba, y Sirius trataba de encontrar una solución al aburrimiento que cada vez era más y más grande, acentuado por la ausencia de su juguete favorito._

_Y de pronto, la idea surgió. Tan simple y brillante, que parecía que siempre había estado allí, preparada para ser descubierta por su dueño._

_-¡Reg! ¡Vamos a la plaza a jugar!_

_Al principio su hermano se mostró receloso, pero, tras asomarse ambos a la ventana que daba a Grimmauld Place, se le pasaron todas las dudas al ver a dos niños jugando. Reían y corrían tras una pelota, y parecían estar divirtiéndose bastante más que ellos dos, plantados como pasmarotes ante la ventana._

_Walburga estaba en la biblioteca, y Orión en el Ministerio haciendo cosas que ni a Sirius ni a Regulus les importaban, por lo que su salida a la plaza careció de obstáculos. Y cuando ambos niños se encontraron fuera, al calor primaveral, fueron recibidos efusivamente por los dos _muggles_, que aunque no supieran con certeza de dónde habían salido, parecieron muy contentos de ampliar el número de jugadores de su extraño juego. Se acercaron corriendo a los hermanos, y éstos pudieron comprobar que eran un niño de unos nueve años y una niña de unos siete, la edad de Sirius, ambos rubios y pecosos._

_-Soy Donna –se adelantó la niña-. Y este es mi hermano Allan. ¿Queréis jugar al balón?_

_-Yo soy Sirius, y este es Regulus –contestó Sirius, esgrimiendo esa sonrisa tan irresistible que había marcado como suya desde la más tierna infancia._

_-Qué nombres más raros –intervino Allan, suspicaz- ¿De dónde sois?_

_Pero afortunadamente no tuvieron que dar respuestas, porque enseguida la niña, Donna, comenzó a explicarles las reglas de su juego. Al principio, a los hermanos Black les resultó curioso, y más de una vez se preguntaron cómo se iban a divertir con una pelota que no hacía nada por sí sola. Pero cuando el juego comenzó, sus recelos desaparecieron. Corrían y sudaban persiguiendo al balón, y el tiempo se les pasó volando hasta bien entrada la tarde._

_Y fue entonces, cuando corrían y reían, entusiasmados con el juego _muggle_, cuando comenzó a llover. No fue algo lento o gradual, sino algo violento y repentino. En cuestión de segundos quedaron completamente empapados, embadurnados en barro y saltando en los recién formados charcos que adornaban Grimmauld Place._

_Sólo cuando Donna y Allan se disculparon y salieron corriendo bajo la lluvia, alegando que sus padres les esperaban, los dos hermanos fueron conscientes del lío en el que estaban metidos. Y por más que trataron por todos los medios de entrar sigilosamente al oculto número 12, Walburga les estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, con una fiera expresión que denotaba que había estado viéndolos a través de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que el lío en el que se habían metido era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaban._

_-¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí fuera? –Walburga estaba lívida de ira, pese a que intentaba controlar la rabia en su voz._

_Sirius era consciente de que su madre sabía perfectamente lo que habían estado haciendo ahí fuera. Sabía que lo que habían hecho iba a recibir un castigo mucho mayor que una escoba de juguete confiscada, por lo que bajó la cabeza con sumisión, esperando que su madre rebajase el castigo al ver su actitud aparentemente arrepentida. Pero Regulus sólo tenía cinco años, y no entendió la ira de su madre._

_-¡Sirius y yo hemos estado jugando al balón con Allan y Donna! –informó alegremente._

_Parecía que Walburga se había quedado muda. Sus labios se movían, pero no emitían ningún sonido. Tenía los puños crispados y los ojos desorbitados. Regulus la miraba sorprendido, sin comprender la ira de su madre. Finalmente, Walburga habló, y lo hizo con una voz que hizo pensar a Sirius que nunca volvería a ver la luz del Sol._

_-¿Habéis estado jugando con niños que no saben hacer magia?_

_Regulus asintió alegremente, y para empeorar las cosas, añadió:_

_-Sí, y nos han dicho que volvamos mañana a jugar con ellos. ¡Ha sido muy divertido!_

_Walburga asintió lentamente, y sus dedos se crisparon. "_Oh no. Va a explotar_", pensó Sirius, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima._

_La mujer los miraba como si no diera crédito a lo que había visto y oído._

_"_Tres…"

_Walburga trató de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas, y los crispados dedos estrangulaban un cuello imaginario._

_"_Dos…"

_Sirius retrocedió un paso. En cambio, Regulus siguió plantado como un pasmarote donde estaba. Sirius tuvo que tirar de él para que retrocediera, lo que le valió una mirada asesina de su madre._

_"_Uno…_"_

_Walbuga dio un paso adelante. Sirius trató de retroceder, pero se topó con la maciza madera de la puerta de entrada. La mujer se alzó sobre ellos con gesto amenazador, ocultando toda la luz que había en la estancia, procedente de dos velas a sus espaldas. Sirius cerró los ojos, preparándose para la explosión._

_"_Cero._"_

_-¿¡Pero es que no os he enseñado nada sobre los _muggles_!? ¡No podéis acercaros a esa… a esa escoria! ¡Son gente de sangre podrida que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! Son sucios e indignos, ¡y jamás debéis tener ningún tipo de relación con ellos! ¿No ha quedado suficientemente claro ninguna de las mil veces que os lo he dicho?_

_Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio, aguantando con la cabeza gacha la avalancha de insultos de su madre. Pero Walburga no tenía mucha intención de parar. Recorrió el escaso metro que la separaba y propino sendas bofetadas a los dos niños, que se encogieron sobre sí mismos. Tras hacerlo, se dio la vuelta, y sin mediar palabra se marchó, dejando a dos sollozantes niños acurrucados sobre el felpudo._

_El castigo fue temible. No salieron de casa en tres meses, y la inmensa mayoría de sus juguetes fueron confiscados. Todas esas tardes, Sirius observaba a Donna y Allan jugando en la plaza. Muchas veces se quedaban sentados en el banco de piedra que había junto a una farola, al parecer esperando a alguien, seguramente a dos chicos de nombres extraños que Sirius sabía que nunca más volverían._

oOo

Taciturno, Sirius se dirigió a su dormitorio. Todavía recordaba aquella tarde al detalle, y la dura lección de su madre. Desde entonces, no sin cierta reticencia ocasionada por la que pudo haber sido la mejor tarde de su niñez, no se había acercado a ningún _muggle_.

Entró en su habitación y puso otra vez la música. A la mierda. Iría a la maldita cena de familia, pero no iba a pasar la tarde formalito y callado en su cuarto. Su madre podía seguir soñando.

Mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales de la ventana, no pudo menos que pensar en las palabras de Regulus. _"Eres un maldito traidor. No me extraña que padre te quiera echar de casa."_ Se le retorcieron las tripas al evocarlas en su mente. Y pensar que ya nada le ataba a esa casa… Había estado esperando algo que no había llegado. ¿Una redención de su hermano, quizás? Ahora reía sólo de pensarlo.

Las horas pasaron lentas y amargas. El cielo se fue oscureciendo paulatinamente, hasta dar paso a una noche negra y lluviosa. No se veía la luna a través de la gruesa capa de nubes que dejaba caer su húmedo contenido sobre Londres. Y Sirius, tirado en la cama, se fue sumiendo en un incómodo estado de duermevela, del que despertaba sobresaltado cuando un trueno especialmente fuerte hacía tintinear los cristales de su ventana.

Finalmente, a eso de las ocho, alguien comenzó a golpear su puerta. Suave al principio, más fuerte al no obtener respuesta. Sirius suspiró.

-¡Ya te he oído, deja la puerta en paz, joder!

Sinceramente, le daba igual que fuera su padre, su madre o Regulus. Las malas contestaciones se aplicaban a todos. Se enfundó en unos vaqueros muggles y se puso la túnica por encima. No le iba a dar la satisfacción a su madre de ir elegante.

Cuando salió, le sorprendió encontrarse a Regulus esperándolo en el pasillo. Le miró, inquisitivo. Se sorprendió al notar que la expresión altanera y orgullosa de su hermano había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

-Mira, Sirius… Sólo quería darte un consejo.

-No me interesan lo más mínimo tus consejos. Puedes metértelos por donde te quepan.

Regulus puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió hablando:

-Digan lo que digan madre y padre ahí abajo… prométeme que no perderás la calma.

-Yo no te debo nada, así que haré lo que me salga de…

-¡Sirius! –Le interrumpió su hermano- Eso es lo que ellos buscan.

El aludido le miró, evaluándolo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Reg… Regulus?

"_Mierda. No es el mejor momento para llamarle por su mote infantil, imbécil"_, se dijo Sirius, furioso consigo mismo. Algo se dibujó momentáneamente en la expresión de Regulus. Algo parecido a… ¿una sonrisa?

-Nada –contestó el chico-. Pero, por favor…

Sirius sabía que Regulus estaba mucho más enterado del asunto de lo que decía, pero no insistió más. Pronto comprobaría qué se cocía ahí abajo. Así que le dio la espalda elegantemente y apartando el largo flequillo negro de sus hermosos ojos grises, se dirigió escaleras abajo, donde el fuerte barullo que se oía constataba que sus tíos ya habían aparecido. Adoptó una pose despreocupada y bajó el último tramo de escaleras, preparado para enfrentarse a su familia.

La mesa enmudeció súbitamente al aparecer él por la puerta del comedor. Bellatrix le miró con odio, pero su tía Druella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio total que hizo que Sirius se sintiese como un perro. Un perro maltratado. Y tuvo que controlarse para no transformarse en perro ahí mismo y largarse de una vez por todas de esa maldita casa.

En completo silencio, se sentó en una silla libre que faltaba, junto a la de Regulus. Tan pronto como Regulus entró y se sentó a su lado, Kreacher entró con las fuentes de comida y todos comenzaron a comer.

Al principio se hablaron cosas banales, pero que a Sirius le desagradaban en sobremanera. La nueva ley contra nacidos de muggles, el control de licantropía impuesto por el Ministerio… Sirius debía hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada, pero el sonido del tenedor golpeando su plato era más fuerte que de normal.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba conteniendo. Nunca le había importado lo más mínimo llevar la contraria a su familia, de hecho, no pasaba un día en su presencia sin que lo hiciera. Pero hoy… quizás la advertencia de Regulus no estaba hecha al azar. Por si las moscas, Sirius no pensaba abrir la boca hasta que se hablara de él. Entonces, sí que se defendería con uñas y dientes. No iba a dejar que su familia le pisotease, independientemente de las advertencias de su hermano.

No fue hasta concluir el segundo plato que Druella se dirigió a él.

-Y dime, Sirius –dijo con voz desapasionada -. ¿Cómo te va en esa casa llena de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre?

La voz de su tía no sonaba hiriente, su intención no era hacerle sentir mal. Simplemente, constataba un hecho. Sirius sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

-Algo mejor que en ese nido de serpientes al que llamáis Slytherin –contestó con altanería, mirando desafiante a su tía.

-Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto –le espetó su madre, furiosa-. No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos al más miserable de esa casa.

Sirius la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que enfadó en sobremanera a su madre.

-¿Te parece gracioso haber traicionado a tu familia? –Walburga tenía la mano aferrada al borde de la mesa con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión-. Serás…

-Calma –Orión la interrumpió posando una mano en su brazo- No nos desviemos del asunto por el que Sirius está hoy sentado en nuestra mesa.

El frío y calmado tono de voz de Orión hizo que todos los susurros cesaran. El silencio calló como una losa sobre la mesa, y todas las miradas quedaron fijas en Sirius. Aquellas miradas destilaban odio, un odio inmenso. Todos aquellos ojos lo taladraban con una fuerza descomunal, que mermaba las fuerzas de Sirius a cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo, el continuaba aguantándolas como podía, sacando fuerzas de donde nunca pensó que le quedarían.

Y entonces, reparó en él. Un par de ojos no lo miraban desafiantes. El odio no estaba impreso en aquella mirada tan parecida a la suya. Y entonces… ¿qué expresaban los impenetrables ojos de Regulus? Sirius creyó ver tristeza, compasión… algo parecido al aprecio. Sin embargo, todo aquello desapareció en el mismo instante en el que Regulus se percató de que estaba siendo observado. Bajó los ojos hacia el impoluto mantel blanco bordado en esmeralda, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

"_Cobarde_", pensó Sirius. Se maldijo por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso creía que Regulus iba a dar la cara por él? ¿Se le había pasado por la cabeza que su hermano se levantaría y empezaría a gritar a toda su familia, defendiendo al que una vez había sido su confidente, la persona con la que lo había compartido todo? No… Regulus había sido educado por cobardes, y precisamente en un cobarde era en lo que se había convertido.

Apretó el puño bajo la mesa, haciéndose daño. No debía mostrar debilidad. No ahora, delante de toda esa gente que le odiaba.

-El caso es, Sirius –comenzó su padre, destilando autoridad en cada palabra- que tenemos un problema contigo.

Las miradas dejaron de estar fijas en Sirius para irse desplazando paulatinamente hacia Orión Black. Algo dentro de Sirius se encogió de miedo. Orión infundía respeto y reverencia con el simple sonido de su voz.

-Desde que ingresaste en Hogwarts has demostrado ser un chico problemático, sin pizca de inteligencia. Has hecho amistades inconvenientes y has mancillado el nombre de esta familia. Te has burlado de nosotros, nos has desafiado una y otra vez, y nosotros hemos tolerado todas tus faltas.

Sirius no pudo reprimir una risotada baja. ¿Perdón? ¿Qué le habían tolerado? Si con tolerar se referían al maltrato físico y psicológico, al desprecio de la familia, y a las amenazas, entonces sí, le habían tolerado. Orión ignoró la risa de su hijo y siguió con su discurso:

-Hemos demostrado nuestra paciencia, nunca te hemos dado por un caso perdido, como cualquier persona con un mínimo de decencia habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sigues comiendo en esta mesa, después de todo. Sigues teniendo un sitio caliente donde dormir.

Todos los presentes en la mesa corroboraron las palabras de Orión con murmullos y asentimientos de cabeza. Todos menos Regulus. "_Al menos es lo bastante sensato como para saber que ellos no tienen razón. Puede odiarme todo lo que pueda, pero admite que desde luego, mis padres no han sido tolerantes._"

-Tu madre y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre este tema –continuó su padre, sin reparar en la ira de su primogénito-. Debes estarle agradecido, porque de ser por mí, tú estarías de patitas en la calle pidiendo en cualquier esquina como un sucio _muggle_. Sin embargo, tu madre insiste en que no es demasiado tarde para enderezar tu vida. Afirma que existe una posibilidad para ti, para que entiendas de una vez para lo que has nacido. Debo admitir que la idea es buena, pero que tengo mis dudas sobre si hará algún efecto sobre tu mente ya irreparablemente dañada.

Sirius bullía de rabia. ¿De qué solución estaba hablando? ¿Mente irreparablemente dañada? Vamos, ¿quién era el que colgaba las cabezas de sus antiguos elfos domésticos de las paredes? Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para dominarse y no saltar contra su padre, que seguía hablando:

-Por eso hemos tomado una decisión. Te vas a Durmstrang.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sirius se olvidó de sus intentos por controlarse. Ya ni se acordaba de por qué lo había intentado. ¿Durmstrang? Debían de estar locos si pensaban que iba a acceder a semejante propuesta.

-Irás, ¡y no hay más que hablar! –la voz de Druella destilaba odio- Quizás ahí entiendas lo que es de verdad ser un Black.

-Claro que no iré –replicó Sirius, poniéndose en pie y acallando todos los rumores.

¿Durmstrang? ¡Nunca! Perder a sus mejores amigos para ingresar en un colegio donde la única razón de ser eran las Artes Oscuras. Marcharse a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar (si es que podía llamarlo así) para ser maltratado y humillado por defender unos ideales que su familia consideraba incorrectos. ¡Antes muerto! ¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres? ¿En que se entregaría sumiso y sin oponer resistencia?

-Irás –Orión se elevó en toda su estatura, haciendo constatar a Sirius que todavía era más alto que él. Sin embargo, el hijo miró desafiante a su padre, lleno de orgullo y valentía. Nadie le iba a arrebatar lo único que tenía sentido en su vida. Sus amigos.

-¿Sabéis qué? –Tronó Sirius-. Estoy harto de que os hagáis los mártires conmigo. Puedo entender que me odiéis, yo también os odio. Pero no sois ningunos héroes por haber alimentado a vuestro propio hijo, por haberle dado de comer. Sé que os resultará raro oírlo, pero eso es lo que hacen los padres con los hijos, aunque piensen de forma diferente. Me decís que he deshonrado a la familia, pero yo creo que deberíais estar agradecidos por tener en ella a alguien con un mínimo de sensatez. Porque aún no he entendido por qué tengo que tratar a un muggle como si fuese escoria. La escoria sois vosotros. Y si creéis que mandándome a donde no podáis verme va a cambiar algo de mi forma de pensar, estáis muy equivocados. Porque yo sé que tengo razón, y no hay tortura que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Todos en la mesa lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Walburga estaba roja de la ira, y abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo sin éxito. Sirius sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. Nunca había desafiado abiertamente a sus padres, pero ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía muchísimo mejor.

-Y por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, no pienso irme a Durmstrang. Pero si queríais quitarme de en medio, lo habéis conseguido. Me marcho de esta puta casa para no volver.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y empujó la silla lejos de la mesa, provocando un estruendo que hizo que Bellatrix rebotase en su silla. Lanzó una última mirada de desprecio a su familia, que le miraba boquiabierta ante sus platos de pavo, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras con orgullo, sintiéndose ligero por todo lo que acababa de soltar.

-Sirius –Orión fue el primero en recuperarse-. Como cruces esa puerta…

Sirius sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría. Le echarían de la mansión Black. Pero, ¿no era eso acaso lo que pretendía hacer desde que había dicho a su familia todo lo que pensaba sobre ellos?

-Tarde, ya la estoy cruzando –replicó.

-Eres un traidor, niño –la voz de Walburga resonaba, teñida de rabia-. Un maldito imbécil que no sabe lo que está haciendo. Tú… tú no eres mi hijo. Eres un anormal que no sabe a qué está jugando.

A Sirius se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

-Y tú eres una loca que no sabe lo que es querer a un hijo. Aunque claro que tampoco nadie te quiere a ti. Pregúntaselo a Regulus. Nadie te quiere, _madre_.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta del comedor con furia, dejando tras de sí los furiosos chillidos de su madre. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras oscuras de la mansión, pisando cada escalón con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Una vez dentro de su habitación, comenzó a apilar sus cosas sin ton ni son en el baúl del colegio. Se ayudó de la magia; con tanto mago adulto en su casa, el Ministerio nunca se enteraría.

Furioso, arrugaba su ropa y la metía haciendo presión, arrojaba los libros desde el otro extremo de la habitación y soltaba tacos a voz en grito. No se percató de la presencia de Regulus en su habitación hasta que estuvo justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué coño quieres? –bufó.

-Te lo advertí –contestó su hermano. En su rostro se adivinaba la tristeza-. Ahora ya no podrás pisar esta casa. Te han echado.

-¿Crees que me importa? ¡Llevaba años esperándolo, óyeme bien! No soporto vivir en este sitio, nadie en su sano juicio lo soportaría, ¡joder! Lo cual demuestra que tú te estás volviendo loco como ellos. Además, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A regocijarte? ¿Esperabas verme llorando? ¡Pues siento decepcionarte!

-Yo… -la voz de Regulus fue interrumpida por un nuevo bramido de Sirius.

-¡Lárgate!

Regulus cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza, pero no abandonó la habitación de su hermano. Sirius soltó un gemido de desesperación, pero decidió ignorarle. Se concentró de nuevo en su baúl, metiendo ropa arrugada, libros viejos y trozos de pergamino. Finalmente, selló mágicamente la tapa y se volvió hacia Regulus, que seguía plantado en medio de la habitación, mirándole fijamente.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó, con la voz rota.

¿Qué importaba ya mostrar debilidad? La verdad es que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si Regulus no estuviese allí. Le costaba dejarlo en ese lugar, a merced de esa familia de locos. Pero debía irse. Su destino estaba decidido, al igual que el de Regulus desde que pisó Hogwarts. Y le dolía que aquel chico, que siempre había sido su compañero de aventuras, estuviese destinado a portar la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

Regulus percibía su debilidad, Sirius lo notaba. Pero por primera vez, no le importaba. Pronto habría acabado todo, y ese sería, con toda certeza, su último encuentro. Y Sirius odiaba las despedidas. Después de todo, era su hermano, y le quería. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le quería. Y si algo le había retenido en esa casa durante tantos años, era su él. Pero algo había pasado ese día. Sirius había cruzado la línea, y no había vuelta atrás; debía marcharse.

Sintió las lágrimas presionando sus párpados, y trató por todos los medios de contenerlas, sin éxito. Gotas de agua salada rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no le importó tanto como había creído. Ya no.

-¿A qué has venido? –Repitió, ante el silencio de su hermano-. ¡Vamos, contesta! Quiero irme de aquí, y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor. Nadie quiere que me quede.

Regulus lo miró durante unos segundos, y abrió la boca para hablar:

-Yo no quiero que te vayas.

Esa revelación dejó de piedra a Sirius. Regulus… ¿Regulus no quería que él se fuera? Él, un traidor a la sangre, un loco descarriado, ¿aún conservaba el afecto de su hermano? No podía creérselo.

-Estás más loco de lo que pensaba –bufó, dándole la espalda a su hermano menor-. Me voy de esta maldita casa.

Cargó su baúl y se encaminó hacia la puerta, sorteando a Regulus, que seguía plantado como un pasmarote en medio de la estancia. Se disponía a cruzar por última vez la puerta de su habitación cuando un brazo lo retuvo.

-Sirius… por favor.

Sirius siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos. No sólo por ser el mayor, lo que le daba una ligera ventaja, sino por su constitución física. Regulus y él podían parecerse en muchas cosas, pero a nivel de músculos, Sirius le pasaba por encima. Regulus siempre había sido un niño delgaducho y escuchimizado. Por suerte, tenía a Sirius, que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la cara por él, ya fuera ante su prima Bella o ante su padre con el cinturón en mano.

Por eso se zafó con tanta facilidad del brazo de su hermano, dándole una brusca sacudida que lo estrelló contra la pared, dejándolo encogido en un rincón.

-Vuelve con tu familia, Regulus. Podrían castigarte por tratar con alguien como yo –le espetó, tratando de ignorar los quedos sollozos que salían de la boca de su hermano. No le veía llorar desde... seguramente desde que ingresó en Hogwarts, y Sirius pasó de ser su hermano a la vergüenza de los Black.

Aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, se encaminó hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios a su hermano, que yacía acurrucado contra la pared.

-Sirius, espera.

Algo se rompió en su interior. ¿Por qué debía hacerle caso a su hermano? Al mismo hermano que llevaba martirizándole con su indiferencia desde que tuvo edad para comprender que era un traidor. Que estaba loco por pensar que una persona con padres _muggles_ podía ser mejor que el del linaje más puro de Hogwarts.

Y sin embargo, se paró. Sus piernas dejaron de moverse en dirección a la puerta, y su cabeza se giró lentamente hacia Regulus, que le miraba aparentando una seguridad que no sentía. Por un momento le pareció volver a tener cinco años, y Regulus se transformó en aquel niño que le aseguraba que no les tenía miedo a las banshees mientras sus labios temblaban y su mirada escapaba hacia todos los rincones de una oscura habitación, aterrorizada. Por eso, cuando Regulus habló, lo último que Sirius esperaba era que fuese sincero.

-Lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Yo… no quería decir eso.

"_¿Y qué?"_, pensó Sirius amargamente, _"¿Acaso algo de eso importa ahora? Yo me voy, tú te quedas."_

-No pasa nada, Regulus –claro que pasaba, pero no iba a admitirlo. No ahora, que sería la última vez que hablaran con la mano en el corazón. Probablemente, también sería la última vez que hablaran-. Estás perdonado.

Y sintió la mirada de Regulus clavándose en su piel, como tratando de memorizar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Antes de ser consciente, él hacía lo mismo, bebiendo de su recuerdo, cuando ambos eran dos niños inocentes que no sabían nada del linaje. Y los ojos de Regulus parecían gritarle que le llevara consigo, lejos de esa familia que no pensaba en nada más que en la gloria. Pero Sirius sabía que Regulus nunca tendría esa valentía y esa resolución para huir del hogar. Porque era su responsabilidad quedarse, y a diferencia de Sirius, no era capaz de eludirla.

Y sin pensarlo, Sirius hizo desaparecer la distancia entre él y su hermano, y lo abrazó como llevaba años sin hacerlo. Desde que aquel sombrero inútil los separó, pese a que habían jurado no hacerlo. Le palmeó la espalda con una delicadeza inusitada en él, luchando por no llorar, por no mostrar su debilidad.

-Lo siento, Reg… -susurró.

"_Lo siento por dejarte aquí solo, pese a que te prometí no hacerlo. Lo siento por condenarte a esta clase de vida. Lo siento…"_

Y los segundos se transformaron en horas. Regulus olvidó que su familia lo estaba esperando abajo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo corriendo detrás de su hermano. Sirius olvidó que debía irse, olvidó incluso que su familia le odiaba. En aquel lapso de tiempo, olvidaron todo lo que les preocupaba, y fueron otra vez hermanos. Como antes.

-Vamos, Reg, vete antes de que te castiguen –masculló Sirius una vez se hubieron separado, tras lo que parecieron horas.

-Hasta pronto, hermano –se despidió Regulus.

-Hasta pronto, Reg.

Ambos sabían que estaban mintiendo. Ambos sabían que jamás se volvería a encontrar como ahora lo hacían. Nunca volverían a abrazarse. Por eso, una lágrima fugitiva huyó del ojo de Sirius, deslizándose grácil por su mejilla.

Se dio la vuelta abruptamente, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su hermano, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, oyendo tras de sí los sollozos apagados de Regulus.

Su familia lo esperaba en la puerta del comedor. Hizo caso omiso de ellos y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de entrada, arrastrando el baúl con sus pertenencias. Pero Walburga no lo iba a dejar marchar sin decir nada.

-Te echarás a perder –replicó, furiosa-. Si no lo has hecho ya.

-Yo en cambio creo que vosotros sois los que ya no tenéis medio de salvaros –Sirius se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con calma-. Hasta nunca, espero.

Druella lo miró con odio y apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Cygnus trató de replicar algo, pero las palabras se las llevó el viento. Orión lo miró con expresión indescifrable y distante. Ni siquiera mostró decepción, o rabia. Bellatrix, por su parte, replicó:

-Algún día lo lamentarás, Sirius.

El aludido no pudo más que reírse.

-Estoy seguro de eso, Bella. Lamentaré haber nacido en esta casa, aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre lo he lamentado.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y algunas gotas de agua penetraron en el vestíbulo. El viento rugió, y derribó un jarrón que reposaba cerca de la puerta. Sirius se dio la vuelta por última vez. Le sorprendió ver a Regulus en lo alto de las escaleras, mirándole con la despedida pintada en los ojos. Sonrió. _"Adiós, Reg. Buena suerte."_

Salió a la acera empapada por la lluvia que no cesaba de caer. _"Una última cosa." _Alzó la varita sobre su cabeza, y por un momento pudo ver el horror pintado en los ojos de su madre.

-_Sonorus_ –murmuró, apuntando a su ventana.

Al acto, Led Zeppelin comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Una vez más.

_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove_

Pudo ver el horror en los ojos de su familia. Pudo incluso vislumbrar la sonrisa de Regulus, oculto en las escaleras. Elevó los ojos al cielo y se dejó empapar por la lluvia. El silencio de su familia se prolongaba.

_Ah, ah, child, way you shake that thing gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting_

Comenzó a caminar por la plaza desierta, pasando junto al banco en el que tantas tardes Donna y Allan les habían esperado. Miró atrás por última vez. Echaría de menos a Regulus.

_Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way watch your honey drip, can't keep away_

Comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida. _"Qué buena canción para marcar un final. O un comienzo."_ Dobló la esquina, y una vez oculto de miradas indiscretas, se transformó en un lanudo perro negro. ¿Dónde iría? Quién sabe. La verdad es que lo único que ahora inundaba su mente era una palabra. La palabras más bella jamás inventada: _libertad_.

Se puso en marcha. Aún se escuchaban las notas de la canción. _Black Dog_. Desde luego, no podría haber elegido una mejor.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Como siempre, agradezco opiniones y críticas (crueles y benevolentes xD) Para los que han llegado hasta aquí, **gracias por leer**. :) Un beso y hasta otra.


End file.
